Kōchū Kanshō
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Yū Amamiya (visual novel, anime; credited as Kū Lida in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :Her daughter Riri was kidnapped by Enshō's men to make Kōchū fight Kazuto's army. Thanks to Chōun, Kazuto's group was able to rescue Riri and returned her to Kōchū. The rescue allows her to see how Kazuto is a good person, and she offers her services to him and fights at his side. :She loves Kazuto and even wants him to be the father of her future children, even though she teases him frequently. She usually gives Kazuto advice in love and the likes of the girls, even to Sousou's subordinates when they are captured. Shin Koihime†Musō Anime version :A skilled archer with great eyesight and incredible skill in archery. She is a noble woman who loves her daughter Riri. In the anime, her daughter is kidnapped by bandits and they try to force her to assassinate an official that has been cracking down on bandits. Kan'u and her friends must try to rescue the child before the assassination can take place. Character Personality : She has a gentle and caring personality which matches her appearance. A very motherly person who is soft-spoken and polite, she looks after everyone in the group and offers guidance in a variety of things, especially to the younger ones. Although she loves Kazuto, she does enjoy teasing him in a sly manner. Despite her gentle and calm nature, she has been know to snap; when that happens she retains her calm demeanor but her aura and tone of voice becomes malicious. Her cold fury is threatening enough to scare anyone into submission. Sexuality : Being a mother as well as one of the oldest members in the group, she has extensive knowledge when it comes to pleasing Kazuto. Dispite her experience, she is very composed and well-mannered. Her relationship with Kazuto is more mature compared to the relationships between Kazuto and the other girls, as she actually views him as a husband with the intention of starting a new family with him (Kazuto's fatherly affection towards Riri has a lot to do with this). Despite this, she has no problem with Kazuto being "shared" by the other members of the harem and won't hesitate to offer them love advices. In the first VN Chōun actually ranks her as the number one master of love. Trivia *Kōchū being a mature woman instead of an adolescent like the majority of the girls is a reference to the Kōchū in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, who is commonly portrayed as an elderly general. **She is very sensitive to topics involving age. *In Hongō/Shoku faction, she is notable for having both brain and brawn, alongside Kan'u, Gengan, and Chōun. *She is afraid of thunder. *She gets her own ending in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she plays the keyboard. VN Gallery Shion Full-body.png|Kōchū, normal pose chr0120a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0121a.jpg|attacking pose sdchr0107.jpg|chibi c_kouchuu.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official character card shionend.JPG|Kōchū reaches out as Kazuto is being warped away in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō shionfinal.JPG|Kōchū (with Riri) at the end of her route in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō Anime Gallery vlcsnap-2014-02-09-08h16m21s76.png|Kōchū on the keyboard in Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution Manga Gallery Shion.jpg|Kōchū in Koihime†Musō manga shin shion.JPG|Kōchū in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)